Un beso frío
by DestanyV
Summary: Desde el momento en que él me dio un beso frío. Supe que él siempre sería mi destino.


Un beso frío

Estaba totalmente empapada de pies a cabeza, nadie podía ver mis lágrimas ante la inmensa lluvia que caía. Me encontraba recargada en un árbol llorando desconsoladamente.

Me sienta usada, me sentía mal por lo que me hizo. Creó que fue un error enamorar me de él, pero ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos.

Habia comprando un estupido vestido para esa noche especial para los dos, y ese era nuestro baile de graduación . Pero cuando lo observe bailar con su ex-novia, cuando ellos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a hablar me di cuenta que me había ilusionado demasiado.

No se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí en esos instantes, por lo que salí lo más rápido de ese lugar. Estaba lloviendo y todo lo que me había puesto para ver me bien ante él, se desborono. Me quedé llorando en este árbol pensando en mis ilusiones con ese idiota de cabello blanco, ame cada parte de ese chico, pero creó que el nunca me miró como yo le miraba a él.

Estaba totalmente obscuro, me dirigí a ir me a casa cuando de pronto alguien me tomo de la muñeca, me coloco cerca de su pecho y pude oír sus latidos acelerados de su corazón.

— ¿ Porque estás llorando?.- al oír su voz, rápidamente me hice a un lado del calor de su cuerpo. Mire al suelo y no dije nada...

— ¿Kurosaki?.- " Kurosaki" siempre así me llamaba aún siendo su novia, jamás me llamo por mi nombre Karin o me dijo no lo sé, " pequeña o cariño" siempre pensé que eso era tonto y cursi y al igual que yo él también lo pensaba.

— Deja me Hitsugaya.- dije antes de comenzar a caminar a casa, cuando dije su apellido Tōshiro se quedo confundido.

— ¿Hitsugaya?, ¿¡pero qué diablos te pasa Kurosaki!?.- me preguntó, comencé a caminar rápidamente.

Velozmente me tomo de la cintura, era demasiado alto y fuerte como para escaparme de sus brazos. Me besó en labios, medio un beso frío. Inicié a llorar más y rápidamente lo abofete con todas mis fuerzas.

Me soltó solo para tocarse su mejilla, comencé a correr sin mirar atrás, no quería verlo, no quería que me dañara, solo quería que me dejara en paz.

Los estupidos tacones me los quite y corrí descalza toda la calle, cuando me di cuenta que ya había llegado a casa, me quite el estupido vestido color azul cielo y lo tire a la basura, me duche, me puse mi pijama y me dormí llorando.

Al despertar me sentía mejor, revisé mi celular y encontré mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Hitsugaya.

* * *

Tōshiro Hitsugaya

9:45 p.m.

¿ _Se puede saber porque demonios estabas así?_

 _9:48_

 _KARINNN_

 _9:51_

 _Responde me :(_

 _9:53_

 _Contesta mis mensajes y mis llamadas por favor_

 _Estoy preocupado por ti :(_

* * *

Deslice los mensajes y fui a lavar me la cara. Acaricie a Kon mi gato amarillo y baje para preparar me mi desayuno, ya que Yuzu estaba aún durmiendo con el desvelo del baile aunque no me quejo al menos ella tiene a Jinta que la ama y la protege.

Me lave mis manos y preparé el desayuno. Al terminar de cocinar desayune, lave los platos y me disponía ir me a mi cuarto cuando entonces alguien tocó el timbre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, posiblemente era Hitsugaya.

No le tome importancia y subía mejor a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta de mi habitación pero al entrar, el muy estupido estaba metiendo sé por mi ventana.

Entro rápidamente y me aprisionó entre la puerta.

— ¿ porque no respondes mis llamadas y mis mensajes?, siempre los contestas al instante.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

— y tú siempre los contestas cuando se te da la gana.- dije, fruncio el ceño.

— Karin, sabes que yo.- no lo deje hablar.

— Claro estás tan ocupado que me conestas cuando estoy dormida.- sus ojos se ampliaron.

— parecía que ayer estabas muy feliz con ella, mientras bailaban y charlaban juntos. Tōshiro si jamás me amastes al menos me hubieras dicho que sólo querías provocar le celos, pero creo que no fuiste honesto. Quiero que terminemos, ya no quiero ser tu novia.- me agaché.

Escuche el chasquido de su boca, golpeó fuertemente la puerta y rápidamente salió de mi habitación por la ventana.

Dos lagrimas bajaron por mi mejilla de manera sincronizada y me tire en la cama a llorar.

Era verdad, todo este tiempo estuve detrás de él como un perro sin hogar. Lo buscaba pero el jamás me buscaría a mi.

En la tarde salí a despejar me un poco, mis amigos y yo jugamos futbol desde las 12 hasta las 3, nos divertimos y nos envitaron a una deliciosa comida. Una rica barbacoa Japonesa. Después jugamos videojuegos y a las 6 regrese a casa.

Me duche, estaba apunto de contestar los mensajes de mis mejores amigos por el increíble día que tuvimos hoy pero entonces un ladrido me hizo reaccionar rápidamente.

Mis ojos buscaron al causante, y al mirar al suelo. Un pequeño perrito de pelo blanco estaba dentro de una cajita.

Tal vez Yuzu lo trajo pensé, pero entonces me llagaron mensajes de Tōshiro.

Tōshiro Hitsugaya

 _6:46 p.m._

 _Ayer conseguí un cachorro para ti, sé que te encantan por eso mismo lo compre. Espero y que te guste._

No, no quería nada de ese imbecil así que tome al pequeño animalito y me dirigí a entregar sé lo. Tarde como 10 minutos en llegar a su casa, toque el timbre y su tía me abrió.

—Karin-chan, Hola hola.- dijo con una sonrisa, yo salude con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Esta Tōshiro?.- pregunté. — si claro, está en su habitación, no ha salido de ella todo el día, ni siquiera a comido, pero en seguida lo llamo.-

—¡Tōshiro!, te busca Karin-chan.- gritó, rápidamente escuche sus pisadas bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

El se acercó, su tía se hizo a un lado parada dejarnos hablar en privado.

— Toma .- levante la caja del cachorro, él negó con la cabeza. — Queda te lo, me dijiste que cuando eras niña solías tener un perro así, pensaba darte lo ayer pero no se pudo.- revolvió su cabello blanco.

— Lo siento pero yo no quiero nada tuyo, así que toma lo o lo regalaré.- susurré, él suspiró y tomo al pequeño charro entre sus largos dedos.

— Adiós.- coloqué la caja en el suelo y me di la vuelta para ir me.

—Espera.- me dijo, yo no hice caso y continúe avanzando.

— Esta anocheciendo es peligroso que andes tú sola, deja que te acompañe.- rápidamente se acercó a mí con el perrito aún en sus manos.

— Deja me sola.- dije pero él me tomó de la cintura, me repego a él y sus labios chocaron con los míos. No pude resistirme sus labios eran fríos pero me gustaba su contacto, buscando más contacto con él, mis manos viajaron a sus hombros. Estuvimos así hasta por 4 minutos pero un pequeño chillido nos hizo separar, el pequeño perrito casi se asfixia por nuestro cuerpo tan junto.

— Karin te amo , realmente te quiero a ti. Ayer Hinamori me dijo que su ex-novio estaba ahí solo ella quería darle celos, pero creo que te hice sentir mal. Te lo quise explicar hoy pero cuando vi qué estabas apuntó de llorar me sentí como un maldito imbecil, creó que fui un cobarde. Si tú lo deseas podemos ir a un detector de mentiras para que veas que te digo la verdad, se que odias que te diga Kurosaki pero adoro cuando te pones molesta, ya té eh dicho que no contestó tus mensajes por falta de tiempo, sabes que muy pronto me largaré a Europa pero yo solo quiero tener te, y no alejarme de ti.- Sus palabras sé escuchaban tan sinceras, su cabeza se recargó en mí cuello y una de sus manos tomo la mía solo para colocar la en su pecho.

— Amo tú aroma.- me susurró al oído. Quería creer le ¿pero y si no era así?, siempre estuve detrás de él, pero él nunca de mi. Recordé pero esta vez el estaba detrás de mí.

—Aishiteru- me abrazó...

Ah pasado tiempo desde aquel día en que fue aquel beso frío, pero ahora ya no me siento mal si el está detrás de mí o yo de él.

Realmente a veces basta con escuchar un poco, para entender y comprender. No hay que dejar que la primera emoción de enojo o tristeza nos rompa, hay que ser fuertes. Perdone a mi chico, lo único que importa estar con él y desfrutar de mi tiempo a su lado porque no lo sabes, algún día se separaran pero siempre el destino nos va a juntar.

Y tal vez incluso con esa persona podrás hacer tu vida, él se convirtió en mi próxima parada, no importaba a donde iba siempre llegaba a él o el a mí.

Un beso frío nos unió de nuevo después de 4 años desde ese suceso, esta vez en Alaska. Sus ojos eran los mismos al igual que sus labios.

Me pidió matrimonio y ahora todos los días, las tardes y las noches recibo un beso frío de él...

Fin.

Hey

mucho gustó soy nueva aquí :) aquí mi primera historia de una de mis parejas favoritas Hitsukarin, espero y les haiga sido de su agrado. Verán futuras historias mías y tal vez de otras parejas cómo en Haikyuu. (*-*)

Hasta luego


End file.
